


Happy birthday!

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: A queen has a plate full of paperwork and meetings and, apparently, a sister who found her love for pranks when she visits.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Happy birthday!

Anna love the new freedom Elsa got. When she first accepted that she’s not a monster that only causes pain she lightened up more, opened up to her and to everyone else. Granted she’s still reserved but hey, it’s just Elsa. So anyway, after they found out the source of Elsa’s power and higher calling, she’s been queen and everything was crazy. Paperwork and meetings really eats up her time, no wonder Elsa was so grumpy back then, aside from her secret but that’s not the point. Being queen is hard.

“Elsa!” Anna screamed, a bucket rolling away from her after it dumped a load of snow on her. She could hear snickering not far away and the sound of feet running.

Anna love the new freedom Elsa got. Really. Back then she won’t even acknowledge her or play or talk. Then eventually she warmed up to her again, their inside jokes and banters returned. It’s fun. Anna likes it. But now that she’s the _fifth spirit_ she’s been… well, a little more playful.

“Honeymaren, don’t enable my sister!” she took steady steps towards the direction of the snort she heard. Snow trailed after her and the frown on her face is ready to make them pay. Seriously, they’re worse than Olaf.

“I have a meeting later, I can’t show up like a wet chicken.” She shoved the curtains to the side, two faces stared back at her, one slowly morphing into a grimace and another smirking at her.

“It was not my idea.” Elsa pointed at Maren, looking panicked between the two. Anna looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“She asked for my help!” Of course her sister would, she’d been crushing on the woman for months and what bonding ritual could top pranking her?

“And the best you could think of was snow on a bucket. Seriously?” Elsa could’ve just dumped snow straight on. Not that she’d have either way, she just wants peace before another headache inducing meeting.

“Actually, she suggested something better but I know you have a meeting so we toned it down a little.” Elsa said sheepishly, Maren nudging her gently as they exchanged smiles.

Ugh, they’re being sappy. Despite this, a small smile made its way on Anna’s lips, hiding it behind a cough and donning her queenly face. Elsa recognized it nudging Maren to look and stop. She’s going to ignore the mischievous plan they were supposed to do and openly admitted and just… let it go. She’s the queen now, she should take the high road.

“Uh huh, so, what would you two be doing aside from running around the castle and pranking people?”

“We’re actually getting some inventory from the town, I decided to visit you and check how you’re doing.” Elsa puts her hand on her forearm and Anna felt her shoulders instantly sag, leaning towards her.

“It’s the worse. Everyone’s so demanding and some tried to one up me, of course they didn’t prevail, but what I wouldn’t do for one meeting without some duke starting an argument with me. I don’t know if you just have a really long patience or you’ve been secretly wanting to freeze them with your powers because I would’ve shut them up with a cold slap if I could.”

Elsa chuckled, patting her on the back and wrapping an arm around her. Anna just melts into the hug, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

“I’m not a saint, I’ve imagined a few scenarios where one or two ended in ice but adding suspiciously malevolent queen on top of an already shaky reputation wouldn’t have been good.”

Of course, she just have a solid control to not reveal herself. Only if she’d used it to reign in the playful glint in her eyes she could see right now, she’s probably going to end up in another ice related incident before the day ends.

“Elsa…” she starts and the blonde tightens her grip on her, smiling oh so innocently. Anna felt the movement before she saw it, Maren pushing them both as they slid on the ice covered floor straight for the staircase.

“Elsa, not now!” Anna yelled but her hands returned the tight hug Elsa was giving her. They’re gaining speed, zooming past Kai with an armful of towels. A yelp was heard before a towel landed on her face.

“Maren, you traitor! You’re banned from accompanying my sister!” she pulled off the towel, twisting enough to throw it on the woman’s face. Maren just laughs, letting the towel fly in the wind.

“You’ve been tense, just relax.” She heard Elsa say beside her and Anna pinched her arm earning a yelp of pain.

“Relax? We’re shooting towards the stairs, nothing about this calms me down!” The ice slide extends down the spiral and she assumes to the bottom. Excitement started coursing through her despite her words. It’s making her want to jump and go, damned the consequences but the other half wants to just scream all the way down.

“There we go, now hold on.” Count on Elsa to know the subtle changes in her demeanour. She missed this side of her and now she’s been let out again. She let out a scream as they slid down the stairs, pushing them against the wall at top speed, she could hear Maren hollering at the back and Elsa laughing at the both of them.

A few staff carrying bed sheets and towels held on the banister and their load for their dear lives. Anna shouting an apology and a cheer after them. They’re quickly reaching the bottom and there’s nothing to stop them, the ice continued towards the open doors and-

“Where are you taking me?!” her voice trailed behind them, a few staff poked their head at doorways to see what’s happening. Elsa, on the other hand, didn’t reply and just continued her ice road to somewhere in town.

She doesn’t even have enough time to be embarrassed to be caught whizzing on the ground at dangerous speeds with her sister, who was also queen before and now, did she mention, the fifth spirit? She would’ve loved doing this without worries back then but now there’s an image she must uphold and this is definitely not one of them. Though with worries, the shout the three of them let out at a sharp bend that allowed them to slide over and under was the most fun she had in a while.

The wind whipping against her face was cold, different sounds of the town zipping past them and a small part of her was delighted to know what part of town they are based on the sounds. They have been circling, going through major points and a few alleys that offer a chance of sharp turns and jumps. Her butt hurts and everything’s forgotten, she’s smiling wide as she raised her hands to enjoy the ride.

The ride ended too soon, sure they’ve been going around for minutes but she was just starting to enjoy it. They slowed down near the town bar, Elsa already standing up and helping her and Maren as they slowly skidded to a stop. Jumping the change from smooth ice to rough ground, Anna noticed the silent exterior of the establishment. On a normal day, there would be a few patrons hanging around the front, a few entering and exiting but today it was quiet.

“It seems that you forgot what day it is today.” Elsa said as she held her hand and led her to the door. Maren went in before them and closed the door. Huh.

“What day is it today?” she tried to remember the date, she’s been having problems with date and time as a part of her refuses to remember more meetings and schedules on different days. She only needs to focus on today’s schedule and important ones but she’s not sure what is special about that day. She has a meeting later, the last meeting thank goodness. She’s seriously thinking of ditching the meeting altogether after she rode the longest slide ever, she just wants to play around for a while her duties can wait tomorrow when she’s more ready to-

“Surprise!” popping sounds and tiny toots welcomed her, her eyes wide as she took in Kristoff carrying a chocolate cake before her. Olaf’s blowing a tiny horn and Maren, she’s revoking her ban right now, holding a party popper and clapping. The bar is full of Arendellians and Northuldra, both staring at her with wide smiles and cheers. She felt tears on her eyes, turning around to look at Elsa.

“I know you’d forget it this time so we made sure you don’t. Happy birthday, Anna.”

Anna tried to hold the tears in but the moment she threw herself at Elsa they fell. Laughter was heard in between soft sobs before she let go. Kristoff, free from the cake, took over and gave her a kiss before enveloping her in a tight warm hug.

“Happy birthday, babe.” He whispers in her ear, sending warmth down her chest. She laughed, gently punching him on the chest which he just returned with a tighter hug before releasing her.

“Thank you everyone,” the people cheered, returning to their conversations before. Everyone mingling together and having fun. This is what she wanted, everyone satisfied and living the life free of troubles. If she could be a queen who could provide this as long as she reigns then she’s be happy, despite her rocky start, this ending would be everything she ever wanted.

“We cleared the rest of the day for you, courtesy of Elsa.” Kristoff led her around, waving at people bidding her happy birthday.

“Wait, she did?” it was a meeting with a fairly problematic duke, one she expected to get passive aggressive at every decision she makes and would probably push her to murder if he doesn’t stop.

“Elsa can be persuasive if she wants.” He leans closer to her, “she was terrifying.”

Anna laughs, oh now she can just scare them without repercussions. It’s probably one of her dreams to scare the crap out of him, dreams really do come true.

Speaking of dreams, Elsa’s always excited for her birthday since they reunited years ago and this is obviously planned and not just made in a whim despite the toned down atmosphere compared to the last ones. There are dangling decorations wrapping around wooden edges and balloons and banners on the walls, one is written in beautiful cursive letters while the one below it is written in normal writing. She didn’t know Olaf knows cursive, he’s growing so fast.

There’s a shrine at every corner with a load of grass with beautiful crystals glowing, Kristoff’s decorating skills are getting good, and beside it a smoking stick that smelled like fresh rain and forest. It’s subtle but it’s enough to make her feel at home.

“Anna, blow out your candles!” Olaf waved at them, his hand on fire without him even realizing it.

“Olaf, your hand!” she ran to him, smothering it with a cloth and patting it to put it out. He thanked her and jumped down to give way to Anna.

Everyone gathered around, the bar silent as she took a moment to look at everyone’s faces, smiling and calm. Kristoff’s beside her, a hand on her back while Olaf stood beside Elsa and Maren on her other side. She let out a soft chuckle, pulling Kristoff closer and holding Elsa’s hand. She closes her eyes, thinking of what else she could wish for before blowing the candles.

“Yay!” Olaf cheered. Everyone cheered with him, clanking mugs and laughing, some started singing and it enveloped the room with a soft, beautiful music. Kristoff offered her a plat of grass and, like their tradition every winter, she has to lick it and make a wish. Anna quickly pulled Elsa and offered her instead. Maren was laughing behind her and Anna can’t help but snicker as Elsa tried to escape Kristoff’s offering.

Yes, she couldn’t wish for more.

* * *

“Kristoff, you have what I asked for?” she whispers to him, eyes trained on her sister and Maren. They’re sitting at the table beside them being all cheesy and doe eyed- Is Elsa blushing?

“Yeah,” Kristoff confusedly pulled out a plant from his pocket and hands it to Anna, “I don’t know why you’d want a mistletoe in summer, I’d gladly kiss you if you asked.”

“It’s not for us.” A wicked smile spread on her face, “Elsa’s been pranking me lately, damn the high road, I think it’s time to make it even.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's Anna appreciation hours, everyone.


End file.
